Sabes, Yamazaki-kun
by RizelHolmes
Summary: No hubo más palabras después de esas y Sousuke quedó a merced de la intriga. Tachibana tenía esa facultad: descolocarlo en los mejores o peores momentos y él no se defendía, no atacaba. [SouMako]


_Tenía milenios que no escribía SouMako... tenía milenios sin escribir, jaja._

 _Está muy fluff~ C:_

* * *

 **Sabes, Yamazaki-kun…**

 _[Rizel Holmes]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Sabes Yamazaki-kun? Aunque no lo creas, la seriedad no va contigo— dijo de pronto, tomando al moreno completamente desprevenido.

Sousuke lo observó evidenciando el hecho de que no entendía a qué venía su comentario. Makoto lo sabía y por ello rió ligero como la brisa de verano y dirigió su vista a las copas de los árboles bajo los que caminaban tranquilamente, sin desdibujar su dulce sonrisa.

No hubo más palabras después de esas y Sousuke quedó a merced de la intriga. Tachibana tenía esa facultad: descolocarlo en los mejores o peores momentos y él no se _defendía_ , no _atacaba._ Se quedaba con aquellas oraciones en la cabeza y daba, aún sin quererlo, vueltas y vueltas al asunto, sin obtener alguna especie de respuesta o iluminación.

Continuó avanzando, envuelto en el silencio sencillamente cómodo que se había formado entre los dos. Lo vio observar el follaje con los ojos cómicamente empequeñecidos por los rayos solares que se colaban entre las hojas y que impactaban directamente en esas verdosas joyas.

Makoto le resultaba tan extraño. Siempre con esa sonrisa calma y afable en sus labios, que incluso se extendía hasta sus ojos. Y sin embargo, él sabía que el castaño tenía otro rostro, uno desafiante y hasta arrebatador, lo había visto en contadas ocasiones. Makoto estaba lleno de contrastes y no podía evitar pensar que la mezcla de todos ellos le atribuía el encanto del que era dueño.

Parpadeó confuso ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Volvió la vista al frente, avistando la espalda de Rin, que caminaba junto a Nanase mientras este le escuchaba con una discreta sonrisa. Más atrás, Ai, Momo, Ryuugazaki y Nagisa les seguían el paso encerrados en su propia burbuja de diversión.

— Te he estado observando, Sousuke…

— ¿Hah?

— La seriedad no va contigo— repitió.

— Ya lo has dicho, ¿pero eso a qué viene Makoto?

— Me he dado cuenta que cuando sonríes es cuando el verdadero Sousuke se muestra. El Sousuke que es amable, protector y cariñoso.— dijo por fin, desviando la mirada, avergonzado— Tu sonrisa es encantadora y casi siempre va dirigida a Rin… ¿qué tan tonto puedo ser como para sentirme celoso de ello?

Nuevamente silencio. El castaño miraba ahora los extensos arbustos a su derecha y mientras su cerebro procesaba palabra por palabra, se dio cuenta de cómo Makoto jugaba nervioso con el cordón de su chaqueta. Sousuke estaba en blanco. ¿Celoso? ¿Qué significaba aquello y por qué le hacía latir el corazón más aprisa?

Intentó decir algo, pero realmente no sabía qué. ¿Qué se decía en esas ocasiones? ¡¿Qué?! Estaba tan sacado de balance, maldito fuera Tachibana y sus comentarios sorpresivos. Llevó una mano a su nuca en un ademán de ansiedad. Se sentía acorralado.

Buscó el rostro de Tachibana, sus ojos, aquellos que se negaban a encontrarse con los suyos.

— … Makoto— susurró y vio el rubor subir hasta las orejas del castaño. Makoto respiró profundo y decidió enfrentarlo a pesar del evidente temor que sentía.

— S-sousuke, yo…

— ¿No es lo que querías decir?— completó, abrazado de pronto por un arranque de confianza y sonriendo suavemente, con picardía.

— No… sí… ¡es decir!... — le temblaban los labios y buscaba desesperado la manera de huir del tema. _¡Ah Makoto, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido decir semejante cosa?!_ Se reprendió.

Por su parte, Sousuke le observó detalladamente. _Oh, de eso se trata._

— ¿Y si te dijera que ahora es a ti a quien quiero dirigir todas mis sonrisas?— musitó lentamente. Bien, aquello había sido muy cursi, pero era cierto. Se había dado cuenta quería que Makoto supiera que sus sonrisas ahora llevaban su nombre y no el de Rin. Su mejor amigo se lo había dicho: _Nada más pronuncio 'Makoto' y sonríes como idiota._ Y tenía razón.

Makoto permaneció en silencio, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los aguamarina, rojo como tomate. ¡Ah, qué ganas tenía de reír! La reacción de Makoto era tan tierna.

— ¿Lo… dices en serio, Sousuke?— balbuceó una vez encontró nuevamente su voz.

— ¿Parece que estoy bromeando?— inquirió falsamente indignado.

— No…

— Quiero dirigirlas a ti, ¿puedo?

— Sí… Las quiero. Todas y cada una de ellas, por favor— dijo suavemente y sonrió, como sólo Makoto Tachibana podía hacerlo. Con dulzura y la alegría concentrada en sus mejillas.

Sousuke suspiró satisfecho y miró hacia el cielo, permitiendo que el meñique de Makoto se enlazara discretamente con el suyo mientras continuaban caminando. Lo escuchó reír a causa de los gritillos entusiastas de Nagisa y de Momo que por supuesto tenían que ver con ellos y cuando volvió la mirada al frente, se encontró con la sonrisa orgullosa de Rin y la silenciosa advertencia de Haruka. Tenía que ser.

— ¡Sólo faltaban ellos, Rei-chan! ¡Por supuesto que hay que celebrar!

— ¡Nagisa-kun!

Risas por parte de todos. Quizá Nagisa tuviera razón, había que celebrar.

* * *

 _ **R.H:** A decir verdad este fic lo tenía desde hace eones, inconcluso, claro xD Por fin pude terminarlo, ¡yey! Espero haya sido de su agrado~_

 _Mil besos. *3*_


End file.
